


Honest Love

by HermioneJBlack



Series: Honest Love [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneJBlack/pseuds/HermioneJBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron is hurt, Robert realizes what's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Love

Aaron walked out of Bar West feeling dejected. The only reason he was there was to forget his troubles. He hoped he could find a guy to help him. It was a shame it didn’t work. Every guy he looked at, every guy he spoke to, only reminded Aaron that they weren’t him. They weren’t Robert.

He continued to walk down the street, when he sensed someone walking behind him. Suddenly he felt a thud against the back of his head. Aaron fell forward as thuds continued against his body. Unable to move, Aaron eventually gave in to darkness.

*

Robert was walking the streets trying to sort his head out. He kept thinking about the ups and downs of the decisions he needs to make. Marrying Chrissie would give him a beautiful wife, a big house, a good job, a lot of business contacts, as well as a lot of money, but he wouldn’t be able to see Aaron. By being with Aaron, he could have … No, he thought. I can’t think about that.

He was brought from his thoughts when he felt a knock against his shoulder as five or six men ran past him. “Hey!” he shouted after them. “Watch where you’re goin’!”

Robert took a calming breath before he turned and carried on walking. As he neared the end of the street, he heard a groan coming from around the corner. He walked towards the noise and saw a male figure lying on the pavement. Robert recognised him immediately.

“AARON!” he shouted. He ran over to him, and turned Aaron onto his back. “Aaron? Can you hear me, Aaron?”

The mechanic’s eyes blinked open and tried to focus on the man holding him. “Robert?” he whimpered.

“Shh,” Robert replied. “It’s going to be ok.” He took out his phone and dialled 999. “I need an ambulance,” he said quickly to the operator. “My friend has been beat up outside Bar West. Please, hurry.” He hung up, and noticed Aaron’s eyes were closed. “Aaron, open your eyes. You need to keep looking at me. An ambulance is on the way, ok? So you need to stay awake for me until help gets here.”

“Robert,” Aaron whispered as he struggled to open his eyes, as he focused on Robert. “Love you,” he whispered, before his eyes closed.

Robert felt the young man go limp in his arms, as he could hear sirens get closer. “Aaron. Stay with me, Aaron,” he begged as his eyes began to water. “Please. I need you to stay with me.”

The ambulance arrived, and two paramedics jumped out and ran over to them. “Sir, you need to step away so we can see to your friends,” the first one said.

Robert nodded and reluctantly let go of Aaron.

The second paramedic looked at him as her colleague began to check Aaron’s injuries. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Um, Robert.”

“And your friends?”

“Aaron,” Robert replied as tears began to fall.

“Aaron?” the first paramedic asked. “My name’s Dean. I’m a paramedic. Can you hear me?”

“Robert,” the second asked. “Can you tell us what happened?”

“I was walking,” he began to explain with a tremble in his voice, “when a group of guys knocked into as they ran past. I shouted after them, but they just carried on running. Then I heard a noise and I walked around the corner and saw him …” he trailed off, as tears fell faster.

“We need to get him to hospital,” Dean said. 

The female paramedic turned to Robert again. “You can ride with us, if you’d like?”

Robert nodded, unsure he was capable of saying anything. The paramedics loaded Aaron into the ambulance, with Robert following. He got into the ambulance, sat down and took Aaron’s hand in his own as thought about the things he wanted to say to him but couldn’t.

*

As soon as they reached the hospital, Aaron was rushed straight inside and doctors ran to his side.

“This is Aaron,” Dean the paramedic told them. “His friend Robert found him outside a bar, having been beat up. He was unconscious when we arrived. He has a severe head injury, as well as several injuries to the rest of his body, with possible internal bleeding.”

They rushed him into Resus and Robert tried to follow.

“I’m sorry,” a nurse said, “but you’ll have to wait out here.”

She went in Resus, leaving Robert alone outside.

*

For the next few hours, Robert paced back and to outside Resus, waiting for news on Aaron. Eventually a doctor came out and walked over to him.

“How is he?” Robert asked.

“Your friend has suffered quite a few serious injuries,” the doctor told him honestly.

“How serious?”

“What is your relationship to Aaron?” the doctor asked.

“What?” Robert gasped. “Why does it matter?”

“Well, I can only give detailed information to family members, which I’m guessing is not you.”

“No, we’re not,” Robert admitted, “but please, I need to know how bad it is.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Can I at least see him?” Robert pleaded.

The doctor hesitated, before seeing the desperation on the man’s face. “Ok, but just for a few minutes. After that you’ll need permission from his next of kin.”

Robert nodded and followed the doctor to ICU. He walked through the doors and froze in shock.

“You have five minutes,” the doctor said, before leaving.

Robert slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. He finally released a sob as he looked over the injuries covered by bandages.

“I’m so sorry, Aaron” he sobbed as he held his hand. “This is all my fault. But I’m begging you, please give me a chance to make it right, please don’t leave me.”

He heard the doors open and a nurse entered. “I’m sorry,” she said. “You’re going to have to leave now.”

Robert stood from the chair, leant over Aaron and gently kissed him, before turning and walking out.

The doctor came over to him. “Is there anyone we can call for your friend?”

“His mum,” Robert said. “I’ll do it.” He walked out of the main entrance, took out his phone and dialled.

“The Woolpack,” Diane’s voice answered.

“Diane,” Robert replied. “It’s Robert. Is Chas there?”

“Robert?” Diane asked in surprise. “Why?”

“Please, can you just get her? It’s important.”

“Ok.”

Robert took several deep, calming breaths as he waited.

“Robert?” Chas’ voice said. “What do you want?”

“It’s Aaron,” he told her. “He’s …” He trails off, as he struggles to explain.

“He’s what? Just spit it out, Robert.”

“He’s in hospital,” he whispered, as tears began to fill his eyes again. “He’s been beat up.”

“Oh my god! How bad is it?”

“He’s in ICU. You need to get here.”

“I’m on my way.”

The phone hung up and Robert went back inside.

*

Twenty minutes later, Chas ran into the hospital.

“Robert?” she said when she saw him. “What happened?”

“I found him not far from Bar West,” he explained. “The doctors said his injuries are serious, but they won’t tell me anything else.”

“I didn’t realise the two of you were that close,” Chas said suspiciously.

“I wanted to make sure he was ok,” Robert told her.

“Thanks,” she said gratefully “Well, I’m here now. There’s no need for you to stay.”

“Um, right, yeah,” Robert replied, trying not to feel hurt. “I should get going anyway. I hope he’s ok.” Knowing unwelcome he reluctantly stood and left the hospital.

*

An hour later, Robert arrived at Home Farm, exhausted.

“Robert?” Chrissie called to him when she saw him. “Where have you been all night?”

He looked at her, wanting to be as far away from her as he could. “I was at the hospital.”

“Why? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“Then why were you at the hospital?”

He couldn’t look at her. “Aaron was beat up. I found while I was out.”

“I hope he’s alright,” she said. “Anyway, breakfast is ready, you should come and eat.”

“Actually, I’m not hungry,” Robert told her. “I’m goin’ to get some sleep, before I start work.”

“Oh, ok,” Chrissie said. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Robert nodded before making his way upstairs. He walked into a guest bedroom and laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes as he succumbed to exhaustion.

*

Robert and Aaron lay on the bed, facing each other.

“This time tomorrow we will be together forever,” Robert said quietly.

“I can’t wait,” Aaron replied just as quietly. Neither wanted to break to calm atmosphere.

“I love you,” Robert told him. “You know that, right?”

“I know. I love you too.”

The scene changed. Aaron was lying on the ground, bleeding, surrounded by a gang of men. Nearby, Robert was being restrained by two other men.

“PLEASE! STOP!” Robert shouted in despair. “YOU’RE GONNA KILL HIM!” The men ignored his pleas, as they continued to kick and hit Aaron. “AARON!” he shouted, as he struggled against the grip of his captors.

Aaron turned his head and looked into the eyes of the man he loved. “I love you, Robert,” he mouthed as his eyes closed for the last time.

“NO, AARON!”

*

Robert woke with a start, breathing heavily as tears streamed down his face. He took deep breaths, before he managed to pull himself together and walked to the nearest bathroom. He took a shower before getting dressed and going downstairs.

“There you are,” Chrissie said as he came down the stairs. My dad wants the three of us to have lunch.”

“Sorry, I can’t,” Robert told her. “I need to go out.”

“Now? When will you be back?”

“I don’t know. Later, maybe.”

Robert walked away and left the house. He got into his car and drove to the village. He parked outside the pub, went inside and walked over to Diane.

“Robert,” she said when she saw him. “Chas told me about Aaron. Are you ok?”

“Can I talk to you?” he asked quietly.

She looked at him and saw the desperation he was trying not to show. “Ok, go through to the back. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Robert nodded and did as she said. Once in the back, he paced as he waited for her. Soon after, Diane walked in and saw him pacing. He stopped and looked at her.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I didn’t know who else to go to.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she sat on the sofa. Robert dropped onto the sofa next her and began to cry. “Robert, what is it? Is something wrong with Chrissie?”

Robert took a deep breath before he answered. “Yes and no. She’s beautiful and amazing, and I care about her, despite her dad’s hatred towards me, but she’s …” He stopped, unsure he can say what he’s thinking.

“She’s what?” Diane asked.

“I can’t marry her,” Robert said suddenly.

“Why not?”

“I’ve been seeing someone else,” Robert admitted, “and I’ve fallen in love.”

“Oh, Robert.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Tears began to fall again.

“Is it someone from the village?” Diane asked.

Robert nodded. “I know I’ve been selfish and spiteful, always causing trouble, but you’ve always been like a mum to me, and I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Just tell me who it is.”

Robert looked her in the eye and answered. “It’s Aaron.”

“Aaron?” she asked I surprise.

“Yeah.” Robert looked away. “It wasn’t meant to happen, but I’ve never felt like this about anyone else before. And now he’s been hurt and it’s all my fault.” He began to sob.

“What do you mean?”

“I knew how I felt, but I was so scared I kept pushing him away and how he’s in hospital, and I could lose him for good.”

Diane put her arm around the emotional man and pulled him to her side. “You really love him, don’t you?” Robert nodded as he cried into her shoulder. “You need to tell Chrissie.”

“I know and I will. I just need to make sure Aaron’s ok first.”

“Ok, but the longer you leave it, the harder it will be.”

“I know.”

*

Chas was sat quietly next to her son, when the doctor came in.

“He’s stable, you know,” the doctor told her. “He’ll be fine if you need to go home for a bit.”

“No,” Chas replied. “I’m fine.”

“I’m surprised your son’s friend isn’t still here,” the doctor said as he checked Aaron’s monitors.

Chas looked sharply at him. “What friend?”

“Robert, was it?”

“Aaron and Robert aren’t friends,” she told him seriously. “Robert doesn’t do friends. Why would he want to stay?”

The doctor looked at her for a moment. “I apologise if I’m speaking out of turn,” he said eventually, “but that’s not the impression he gave me. And from what I’ve heard that wasn’t the impression he gave the paramedics either.”

“What does that mean?”

“His reaction to Aaron’s injuries seemed more of a distraught lover than a concerned friend.”

“A what?” she asked. “What gave you that idea?”

“The paramedics said when they arrived, Robert was holding Aaron as though trying to protect him, and the hospital staff said he refused to leave while Aaron was being treated. He was pacing frantically when he wasn’t harassing staff for news, no matter how small.” He looked at Chas and could see she was in disbelief. “You may have your own opinion about Robert, and may not want to see it, but I could tell he cares deeply for your son.”

Chas looked at her son in shock, trying to comprehend what the doctor was telling her.

“I’ll be back to check on him again later,” the doctor told her before leaving.

*

Robert and Diane were sat in the backroom, drinking tea. Diane was looking at him closely.

“When was the last time you had a decent night’s sleep?” she asked.

“I can’t,” Robert replied honestly. “I tried to sleep earlier, but I dreamt about him.” He paused, as he thought about it. “It started with the two of us just being together, happy. Then it changed, and I dreamt about what happened last night, only this time I was there, watching it happen, and I couldn’t do anything to save him.”

The phone rang, and Diane stood and went to answer. Robert remained on the sofa, staring into his cup, trying to clear his head of bad thoughts. Diane came back in.

“That was Chas,” she said. “She wants to see you at the hospital.”

“Why?”

“She didn’t say, just that there was something she needed to talk to you about.”

“Ok,” he said. “I’ll go now.”

“It’ll be ok, Robert,” Diane told him gently. “Eventually, everything will be sorted out.”

Robert just nodded and left.

*

“Chas,” Robert said as soon as he arrived at the hospital.

“Come with me,” Chas insisted. She led him towards ICU and Aaron’s room. Realising where they were, Robert froze. “Problem?”

“I can’t,” Robert whispered.

“Can’t what?”

“I can’t go in there.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Chas told him fiercely. “I want to talk to you, and I want to do it where we won’t be interrupted.” She turned and walked into the room. Reluctantly, Robert followed. “Have you been sleeping with my son?” Chas asked as soon as the door closed.

“What?” Robert asked, not expecting the question.

“Just answer the question.”

“Yes,” he sighed.

“You’re about to get married and you’ve been messing around with my son.”

“It’s not like that,” he said.

“Then tell me, Robert,” Chas demanded, “what is it like?”

“Yes, I’m engaged to Chrissie, and yes, I’ve been seeing Aaron behind her back, but it’s more than just a meaningless fling.”

“You almost sound like you care.”

“I do care about him, more than I’ve ever cared about anyone.”

Chas took a breath. “Look at him,” she said calmly. “Look at him, lying in that bed, barely alive and answer me this honestly.” Robert looked at Aaron, still and unmoving. “Do you love him?”

Robert continued to look at Aaron as he moved closer to the bed and took Aaron’s hand. “Yes,” he replied. He looked up at Chas. “I love him.”

“Does he love you?”

“It was the last thing he said before the paramedics arrived.”

“Did you tell him?” Robert shook his head. “Why not?”

“Because the first time I tell him, I want him to be conscious enough to hear it and know I mean it,” Robert told her honestly.

“But do you mean it?” Chas asked. “Everyone knows what you’re like, Robert, and I need to know to know that my son won’t get caught up in one of your schemes.”

“It’s not a scheme, I swear,” Robert insisted. “I have a stunning fiancé, huge property and a ‘father-in-law’ with more money than he knows what to do with, but I’m willing to give all of it up because I’m in love with your son. Losing everything I have will be worth it as long as I still have him.”

Unsure how to respond, Chas sat in the chair next to the bed, while Robert sat on the other side.

“It’s going to take more than a few nice words for me to believe you,” Chas told him after a few moments.

“I know.”

“But I can tell you want to be here, so I’m going to tell the staff you can stay.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I still don’t trust you.”

“I know.”

*

Three days later, Robert was on his own in Aaron’s hospital room.

“You know, I think your mum’s starting to warm up to me,” he said to the unconscious man. “I’m positive she smiled at me when I came in before.” He paused as he listened to the monitors. “Come on, Aaron. It’s been three days, and I’m getting really tired of talking to myself. Please wake up and let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

“Hi,” Chas said as she walked in. “Anything changed?”

“No,” Robert sighed. “The doctor keeps saying that he’s just asleep, and we’ll wake up when he’s ready.”

“He’s always been a lazy sod,” Chas joked lightly as she sat down. They sat in silence was a while before Chas broke it. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure,” Robert said, only slightly nervous.

“Why Aaron?”

“What?”

“Out of all the men and women you could have, you want my son. Why?”

“Believe it or not,” Robert started, “I don’t want just any woman, and Aaron is the only guy I’ve ever been interested in.”

“Why?”

Robert smiled as he answered. “Because he’s gorgeous, and funny, and he sees me.”

“What do you mean?” Chas asked.

“He understands me,” he explained. “He understands why I act the way I do, why I hide myself. He makes me want to be a better man.” He paused as he thought about what he wanted to say next. “One of the few times we spent the night together, I fell asleep before he did. I woke up when I heard him talking. He said …” He coughed as he tried to keep control of his emotions. “He said, deep down he knows I’m a good person, and he can see the man I could be.” Robert looked at Chas. “I want to be that man, for him, because he’s the only one who believes in me.”

They fell back into silence.

“Have you told Chrissie yet?” Chas asked suddenly.

“No. I’ve hardly seen her. She’s either working with her dad, or I’m here.”

“Do you plan on telling her?”

“Of course. I love Aaron.”

“Then you need to do it soon.”

*

Aaron had been in the hospital for a week, and had still not woken up.

“I’ll be leaving in a bit,” Robert was saying, as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Just waiting for your mum to get here. There’s something important I need to do. You mean everything to me, Aaron, so I’m going to tell Chrissie I can’t marry her, and when I come back, you’re going to wake up because I have something very important I need to tell you.”

“Everything ok?” Chas asked when she arrived.

“Yeah,” Robert replied. “I was just waiting for you to get here.”

“Why? Are you going somewhere?”

“I’m going to talk to Chrissie,” Robert told her.

“About time.”

“Thanks for the support,” Robert retorted. “I’ll be back later.” He kissed the top of Aaron’s head and left.

*

Robert arrived at Home Farm soon after and paused outside the door. He took a breath and remembered why he was doing this. He opened the door and went inside.

“Chrissie!” he shouted.

“In the kitchen!” Chrissie shouted back.

He walked through to the kitchen and saw Chrissie and Lawrence sitting at the table. He hesitated by the door. After a few minutes Chrissie looked up at him.

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

“I need to talk to you,” Robert said.

“Ok.”

“Alone.”

“Why?” Chrissie asked.

“Please,” Robert insisted.

“Anything you have to say to my daughter you can say it in front of me,” Lawrence told him.

Robert paused as he tried to find the right words. “I’m just going to come out and say it.”

“Say what?” Chrissie asked in concern.

“I can’t marry you,” Robert said.

“WHAT?!” Lawrence yelled.

“Why?” Chrissie asked.

Robert took a breath and said, “I’ve been seeing someone else and I’ve fallen in love.”

SMACK

Lawrence stood and punched Robert. “How dare you do this to my daughter?”

“I’m sorry,” Robert replied, before turning and leaving the kitchen. He went upstairs, packed a bag and left. He drove to the village and went to the Woolpack. Robert grabbed his bag, went inside and walked over to Diane, who was behind the bar.

“What happened to you?” Diane asked, noticing the bruise forming around his eye.

“Lawrence hit me.”

“Why?”

“I told Chrissie the truth, more or less, and I’ve moved out,” Robert told her, holding up his bag.

“Are you ok?” Diane asked in concern.

“Yeah. It needed saying.”

Diane smiled. “Give me your bag and I’ll put it upstairs in Aaron’s room.”

“Thanks,” Robert said gratefully, returning her smile, as he handed over his bag.

“Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get you a pint.”

Robert nodded and found an empty table in the far corner. He sat quietly and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. He heard a bang on the table. Robert opened his eyes and saw a pint in front of him.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Diane asked.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’m just tired.”

“You did the right thing, Robert.”

“I know,” he said picking up his pint. “He makes me happy, but I’m dreading what people will say when they find out.” He took a sip of his drink.

“Just keep reminding yourself why you’re doing this, and forget about what everyone else thinks.”

“Thinks, Diane,” Robert said. “For everything.”

“You’re a good man, Robert. Deep down.”

Robert smiled. “That’s what he says.”

“He’s right. You should listen to him.”

Robert nodded, before continuing to drink his pint, as Diane walked back to the bar.

*

10 minutes later, the doors swung open and Chrissie stormed in, followed by Lawrence. She saw Robert sat in the corner.

“You bastard!” she yelled.

Robert sighed, wanting to delay the confrontation. “Not now, Chrissie.”

“No, you don’t get to tell that and just walk away!”

“If you’re going to start a fight, you’ll have to go outside!” Diane shouted.

Chrissie ignored her as she stared at Robert. Everyone was whispering, looking between the two, including Andy and Katie.

“What’s going on?” Katie asked.

“You really want to know?” Chrissie asked her. “You were right. This bastard is a lying cheat!”

“I knew it,” Katie said gleefully.

“Do you know what’s even worse? He says he’s in love with her!”

“Love?” Katie laughed. “The only person he loves is himself.”

“Who is she?” Chrissie asked.

“If you want to talk about this we can, but not here,” Robert told her.

“No, we’re going to do it here!” she insisted. “I want everyone to know just who the man I loved betrayed me with!”

“Love?” Robert asked as he stood. “You never loved me. You only wanted to marry me to spite him.” He pointed at Lawrence. “At least now I’ve found someone who does love me.”

Chrissie laughed. “Do you honestly believe your tart loves you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then you’re even more of a mug than I thought. So, which one is she?”

“Does it matter?” Robert asked.

“Just tell me!”

“It’s Aaron!” Robert yelled.

Chrissie froze in shock and the entire pub was silent.

“What?” Chrissie asked after a minute.

Robert sighed. “I’m in love with Aaron. And it’s my fault he was hurt.” He felt his eyes begin to fill with tears, so he quickly left the table and ran to the men’s room. He stood by the sink and threw water over his face as he tried to calm his emotions. A minute later he heard the door open. He looked up and saw his brother in the reflection of the mirror.

“Come to laugh, have you?” Robert asked. “Come to see how far your brother’s fallen?”

“No,” Andy replied.

Robert spun around. “Then, why are you here?” he asked.

“I came to see if you’re ok,” Andy said.

“Why? You’ve never cared before.”

“Did you mean what you said? About Aaron?” Andy asked. Robert laughed. “What’s funny?”

“You’re the third person to ask me that,” Robert replied. “I’m not quite sure if it’s because he’s a guy, or if it’s because I said I’m in love with him.”

“You have to admit you don’t really do love,” Andy told him.

“Thanks,” Robert said sarcastically, “that makes me feel so much better.”

“It’s true though.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Robert asked with sudden anger. “Why do you think I feel so fucking scared?”

“Scared?” Andy asked incredulously.

“Yes, scared,” Robert sighed in defeat as he lowered his head. “Aaron is a good guy. He deserves so much better, so much more than I can give him. You know, there’s a part of me that wants to leave him, but I can’t because I love him too much to let him go. I can’t live without him, Andy.”

“You really mean it,” Andy stated. He thought for a minute, before asking. “How many guys have you been with?”

“None,” Robert told him. “Aaron’s the only guy I’ve ever been interested in.”

“Why?”

“You really want to know?” Robert asked, looking up.

“Yeah.”

“The first time I spent time with him I felt at peace, like I didn’t have to pretend,” Robert told him honestly. “I could just be myself. Aaron understood me in way no one else ever has. It’s one of the things I love about him. He makes me want to be the man he deserves.” He paused. “You probably didn’t want to hear all of that.”

“We’re brothers,” Andy said.

“No, we’re not,” Robert replied. “We’re not even related, but you were always the favourite. Dad always preferred having you as a son.”

A knock on the door stopped Andy from replying.

“Robert?” Diane’s voice asked. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, Diane,” Robert replied.

Diane opened the door and saw Robert standing by the sink and Andy standing close by. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No,” Robert answered, before Andy could. “Is everything ok?”

“Chas phones,” Diane said. “Aaron’s awake and he’s asking for you.”

Robert released a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding. “I’ll go straight there.” He pushed away from the sink and left without a single glance at Andy.

*

Robert arrived at the hospital and spotted Chas outside Aaron’s room.

“Chas,” Robert gasped. “How is he?”

“He woke up for a bit,” she told him. “He recognised me before asking where you were. He’s asleep again now. The doctor said he’ll be like that for the next few hours. You can still go in.”

“Thanks,” Robert said as he moved towards the door.

“Oh,” Chas said suddenly before went into the room, “how did your talk with Chrissie go?”

“The entire village now knows,” he told her, “and I’ve moved into the pub, as long as you don’t mind that I’ll be sharing a room with your son.”

“I think I can handle that,” Chas told him with a slight smile, “and everyone will come around eventually. I mean I’m starting to.”

“I hope you’re right,” Robert said. “For Aaron’s sake, if nothing else.” With that, he turned and went into the room.

He saw Aaron asleep. He gently closed the door, before crossing over to the bed and sitting on the edge. Robert reached out and gently stroked Aaron’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

Aaron moaned. “Robert?” he asked as he blinked his eyes open.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Robert replied.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked looked at him.

“You asked for me, remember?”

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Where else would I be?” Robert asked.

“I don’t know, maybe in your mansion with your fiancé,” Aaron replied.

“Ex-fiancé,” Robert told him, “and I’d hardly call the pub a mansion.”

“What?” Aaron asked confused.

Robert smiled. “I told Chrissie the truth, and I’ve moved into the pub. As of a couple of hours ago I’m officially yours.”

“You really mean it,” Aaron smiled.

“Of course I do. I love you, Aaron.”

A tear ran down Aaron’s cheek. “I love you, too, Robert.” Robert leant forward and kissed him. “That’s how you got the black eye, isn’t it?” he asked when they pulled away.

“Lawrence hit me,” Robert told him. “The guy hated me for wanting to marry his daughter, and now that I don’t I still get punched.”

“I’d kiss it better if I could,” Aaron chuckled.

“I’ll just have to wait then, won’t I?” Robert said with a smile. Aaron laughed tiredly. “You should get some sleep.”

“Will you stay?” Aaron asked as he closed his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

Aaron smiled as he fell back to sleep. Robert stood, walked to the door and opened it gently to allow Chas back in. They both say on either side of the bed.

“Everything ok?” Chas asked.

“Yeah,” Robert answered. “I told him about ending things with Chrissie.”

“How did he take it?” she asked. Robert didn’t answer, instead he just smiled at her. “That good, huh?” Chas said, knowing the answer from Robert’s expression.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Chas told him. “I can see you make him happy. I’m trusting you to look after my son, Robert. Don’t let me down.”

“You have my word, Chas,” he promised. “I won’t hurt him and I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure no one else hurts him, either.”

“I know you will.” Chas looked to the side and saw Chrissie through the window. “I think someone’s looking for you.”

Robert turned and saw what Chas was looking at. “I’ll go talk to her. I’ll be back in a minute.” He walked in the hallway. “Chrissie, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see for myself if what you said is true,” she told him.

“Now you have.”

“How long?” Chrissie asked.

“A few months.”

“Why?”

“I couldn’t resist,” Robert said honestly. “The minute I saw him I was attracted to him. Then the more time we spent together, the more I felt I needed to be with him. After a few weeks I couldn’t hold back anymore.” He looked at her. “I know you’re angry. You have every right to be, but be angry at me, not him.”

Chrissie saw the honesty and love in his eyes. “You really love him, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he smiled.

“My dad is getting rid of all of your things,” she told him, “so, if there’s anything you want, I suggest you get it sooner rather than later.”

“It’s ok,” Robert told her. “I took the important stuff when I left earlier.”

“You should find another job, too.”

“I plan to.”

“Right,” she said. “Well, I should go.”

“Chrissie,” Robert called as she began to walk away. She stopped and turned to him. “I am sorry.”

She nodded, before leaving. Robert sighed, then turned and went back to Aaron’s room.

“Everything ok?” Chas asked when he came back in.

“I’m now officially unemployed and all of my stuff is being destroyed as we speak,” he told her. He looked at Aaron and smiled, “But yeah, everything’s good.”

*

Two weeks later, Robert and Aaron were lying on the bed in their newly shared room, facing each other.

“I heard Chrissie is leaving,” Aaron said quietly.

“Yeah,” Robert replied. “I saw her the other day. She said she couldn’t stay, not now.”

“You don’t regret this, do you?” Aaron asked.

“No, I don’t,” Robert smiled. “I love you, Aaron. You make me happier than I’ve ever been.”

“I love you, too,” Aaron replied with a smile.

“We should get some sleep, if you’re going back to work tomorrow.”

Aaron lay back. “Night, Robert.”

Robert kissed the top of Aaron’s head. “Goodnight, love.”

Robert turned off the light, and the two young men drifted to sleep, happy, knowing that they’re safe with each other.


End file.
